diva wars
by Andresurbina14
Summary: What if the divas believed they deserve more on tv and a show was started for just divas wrestling.
1. The List

DIVA WARS 2

I am making a fic called DIVA WARS. I believe that the divas need more attention so this is just divas wrestling(there will be guys involved in some storylines also). Just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. I am going to use some of my own charcters(also going to use some divas from the past and present).

There is a war coming

The question is whose side are you on.


	2. Meet Julissa and Mellisa

Meet Julissa and Melissa

They had always dreamed of becoming wrestlers. They got into so many fights in school and were on the wrestling team. They were not afraid to face anyone(boy or girl). They were disgusted at the diva division. The divas divison was full of princesses and barbie dolls. But they were here to clean house. They wanted to make a name for themselves in the divas division. They were made fun of a lot because of there weight(Iulissa always had Mellisa's back and Melissa always looked out for Julissa).

Two big girls were seen carrying there bags as they entered the locker room. One is blonde and one had brown hair. The blonde is wearing a pink sports bra and blue wrestling shorts and the one with brown hair is wearing a purple sports bra and pink wrestling shorts.

Julissa: I can't believe that were finally here.

Melissa: Did you see the way those ******* lookeed at us. I swear some of them were making pig noises.

Julissa: Easy Melissa. Remember why we are here. We will get revenge in due time. Do you have the list?

Melissa laughs evily and pulls it out of her bra.

Julisssa: Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 3

REVENGE CHAPTER 3

Tessa Adams was one of the beatiful people. She and her best friend Jessi formed the group together and together they promised to get rid of the "ugly's" and people they believe that didn't belong in the ring. But lately they have felt like someone has been "watching them". Someone has been sending them photos of the beautiful people for the 12 weeks. They thought it was an obessed fan or someone with a grudge(alot of people promised to make there lives hell). Also someone had sent someone flowers that morning with a card

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Our Revenge on you

Been way past due

Jessi Adams enters the room and Tessa Adams jumps.

Jessi: Sorry.

Tessa: Don't sneak up on me like that! There are people out there trying to get us.

Jessi: I know. Tonight we bring the fight to them! I have a feeling who it might be also.

Tessa: Have a plan

Jessi: Lets go.

Julissa is shown sparring with her boyfriend Holden.

Holden: Come on fatty.

Jullisa uses strength and piledrives Holden to the mat. She traps him in the corner. She runs and hits him with her butt. Holden collapases to the floor.

2. 3.

Julissa sits on Holden

Julissa: Call me that again and I swear I won;t take it easy on you next time.

Mellisa bends down and enters the ring.

Mellisa: We need to get ready. The camera you put in the flowers worked perfectly. After 9 Months those ******* will finally get what they deserve.

Julissa: Later Loser

Holden: Bye fat ass.

Julissa: You are going to regret that.

Holden waits for them to leave and takes out his cell phone.

Holden: Its me. The pigs are on there way to the ring.

Tessa: Thanks for the info and be ready.

Holden: I have been waiting to go after Julissa for the longest time.

Tessa: Easy boyfriend. You can have your fun but I want to have some fun to.

Tessa and Jessi walk to the ring when there music hits. The entire crowd boos them.

Tessa: SHUT UP. WE ARE THE FACE OF THE DIVAS DIVISION. NOW WE HAVE BEEN RECIEVING ALOT OF THREATS LATELY AS YOU KNOW. PICTURES OF US WITH A RED TARGET ON THEM. AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THE PERSON SENDING THE THREATS IS HERE TONIGHT. SO WHY DOESN"T THAT PERSON SHOW THEMSELVES RIGHT NOW.

Suddenly the power goes out in the ring. The ring is pitch black. When the light's come back on Julissa and Melissa are standing in the ring facing the beatiful people. Julissa is holding a metal bat.

Tessa and Julissa have a disgusted look on there face.

Tessa: I think you guys are lost. The pig farm is across the street and there is a huge pile of mud there for you.

Melissa: Shut the **** up. Do you remember us. You pretended to be our friend. Then you turned on us and beat us spray painting the word loser on our backs. Tongiht is the night you pay.

Tessa: What are you going to do? Sit on us. Bring it on you hippos. By the way Julissa I have a surpise for you. Look at the titantron.

Julissa and Melissa look at the titantron and see Holden's face.

Holden: Julissa I just wanted to know how you could be so stupid. I have been playing you for weeks. Your desire for revenge has made you not see what is going on behind your back. I have been seen Tessai behind your back for months. I have been her little spy. Why would I a great superstar wrestler want to keep seeing a pig like you and hang out with another pig like your sister.

Julissa and Melissa have a pissed of look on there face.

Holden: I am going to enjoy seeing the beatiful people kick your ass.

Tessai: What's wrong Julissa? Did you actually think that your boyfriend would.

Julissa charges Tessa and hits Tessa with the bat. Julissa tosses Tessai out of the ring to deal with her. Mellisa tackles Jessi to the ground and punches her repedately. Julissa grabs Tessa by the hair and sends her into the steel steps. Tessa pretends to be afraid and pulls out some hairspray and sprays Julissa in the face with it. Julissa cant see and and Tessa brings her over to the announcers table and slams Julissa's face in it as Tessa laughs. Jessi and Mellisa are fighting in the ring. Jessi tries to clothesline Melissa but Melissa laughs as she shoves Jessi to the ground. Mellisa traps Jessi in the corner and laughs. Mellisa climbs to the top rope and sits on top of Jessi. Julissa brings Tessa back into the ring and bodyslams her. Tessa tries to run but Julissa grabs her by the hair and pulls her to the floor. Julissa sees Holden run to the ring and Melissa tells Julissa to get him. Tessa and Holden double team Julissa in the ring. A pissed off Julissa pushes them off of her and traps them both in the corner. Mellissa is outside the ring and and slams Jessi into the steel steps. Melissa lifts Jessi and slams her on the steel ramp. She grabs Jessi and brings her into the ring. Mellisa and Julissa nod in agreement. Melissa and Julissa climb to the top rope and Julissa jumps off sitting on top of Tessa and Holden as Melissla sits on top of Jessi. They both agree to finish this. Mellissa and Julissa drag Tessa and Jessi(with Holden). They use there butts to crush them. Melissa and Julissa give Tessa and Jessi the stinkface. Holden runs from the ring before Julissa can do it to him.

Holden: You are a loser Julissa. Always have been and always will be. I promise you this isn't over.

Tessa tries to go after Julissa but Jessi and Holden drag her back to the ring.

Melissa: That went better than i thoguht. But we are not finished with them.

Julissa: I am going to hunt down and make Holden and Tessa pay.

Melissa: I spoke to Chelsae. She is ready to come when you are.

Julissa: Excellent.

Tessa and Jessi were throwing up in the bathroom. The taste of the stinkface made them want to throw up. They swore that Julissa and Mellisa would pay.


End file.
